The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman in catching more fish and quickly. However, the fisherman typically still has to hold the rod no matter how advanced the technology. Additionally, while some may argue it is a perfect way to spend a day, long periods of holding a rod while nothing is happening can be boring, tedious, and physically tiresome. Many fisherman resort to attaching or bracing their rod against something to avoid the monotony of holding it, however this solution may result in lost fishing rods if they are not secured adequately or if a fish strikes a hook and pulls the entire rood and reel into the water.
Various attempts have been made to provide alternative means for supporting fishing poles. These devices typically rely on cradle to receive the fishing pole and some type of clamp or bracket to rigidly secure the fishing pole to some kind of support structure. The devices do not allow for any movement of the fishing pole which can make the bait less attractive for a potential bite. It can also be difficult to quickly and easily remove the fishing pole when immediately desired.
Some of these devices have latch and spring mechanisms to automatically set the hook in the mouth of the fish after the line is struck. These devices can be complex making them difficult to use and although the mundane act of holding the fishing pole is not desirable, many fishermen want to have more control over the precise moment to set the hook and reel in the reward.
Additionally, these devices typically do not provide a simple method of adjusting the angle of the fishing pole in relation to the support structure or the body of water which is being fished.
Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,454,448, issued in the name of Kaetker, which describes a fishing pole holder; 2,548,328, issued in the name of Thayer, which describes a fishing pole holder; 3,010,687, issued in the name of Hagberg, which describes a fishing pole holder; 3,307,812, issued in the name of Brenner, which describes a fishing pole holder; 4,040,197, issued in the name of Robbins, which describes an automatic fishing pole holder; 4,388,774, issued in the name of Thoemke, which describes a fishing system; 4,739,575, issued in the name of Behrle, which describes a fishing pole holder mount; 4,932,152, issued in the name of Barlotta et al., which describes a fishing rod holder; 5,542,205, issued in the name of Updike, which describes an automatic hook setting fishing pole holder; and, 6,082,688, issued in the name of Wilson, which describes a down rigger adapter.
The disclosures of the above referenced examples are incorporated herein by reference. While the aforementioned devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each suffers from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness. These devices fail to provide a simple yet effective means to hold a fishing pole while still offering the desired amount of control by the fisherman and allowing natural movement of the fishing pole, which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a fishing pole can be attached to a stationary object while waiting for fish to strike and for a means by which the fisherman may be alerted to a potential fish strike in a quick manner to allow the fish to be reeled in. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.